Have faith in yourself, have faith in her too
by shadybabe101
Summary: On his way to Cream's house, Sonic finds young ginger hedgehog unconscious and all alone. He takes her to Cream's only to find out that this girl has fought against the metarex. But when her name is revealed in front of a certain white bat, everything changes. Who is she? Does rouge know her? And what happens when she meets a certain ebony and crimson hedgehog? Read and find out...


**Heya! (Again),**

**So it's time for a new story me thinks and I've been planning this for a while sort of**

**It's about a couple that isn't massively popular in the Sonic the hedgehog fanfic archive, come to think about, I don't think anybody has written about it. Well I am proud to be the first (I think).**

**I hope you enjoy this and the couple will meet soonish so hold ya horses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters or SEGA for that matter. There is a few OC's in this fic so be warned... **

**Let's begin...**

**Chapter 1-Why does she look like how someone described**

~Dream~

I was running. Not from something, someone. Down the chrome corridors I stumbled trying _not_ to be caught. I hated it here because he tortured me into telling him things that he thought I knew; but I didn't. Every one of his worthless attempts of me apparently knowing stuff made me sick to my stomach. I have been here a while; I know _all_ of his tricks. He's become too predictable for my liking. I know him like the back of my hand just like he says he does; he's _so_ wrong...

I skidded around a corner and I could hear his metal feet crashing the ground like bombs on a battle field. He wasn't light on his feet at all. I had no idea where I was; there were no windows in this freakish base. He obviously doesn't like scenery. I could hear him growling and cursing threats but it didn't stop me at all as we continued our mini game of cat and mouse. As much as it was scary, it was also very amusing.

I gazed behind, my sapphire orbs filled with worry, yes so far I have seemed rather cocky and adventurous but I can assure you I have a panicky side. I let out a girly scream, yes I am a girl, and ran faster. My feet were a blur as I whizzed around another corner. I began to imagine of what he would do to me if I get caught again. This has happened before my friends; four times to be exact. Same old story I escape mutation, run for ages, get caught and get punished for running and I'm literally thrown back in my cold lonely cell as my back would slam against the metal wall with _extreme_ force. I am very surprised that my spine isn't broken or that I'm not paralysed.

Strands of my ginger hair kept blocking my view and I frequently had to brush them behind my ears. I cautiously glanced behind me once more to see that the distance between me and him was only about two metres. My eyes widened with fear as my heart missed a beat. I rapidly turned my head around so I could see where I was going. I began to runner faster and faster and faster groaning from the agonizing stinging pain in both my legs, but I couldn't stop running; I'd come so far. I swung my arms powerfully and I seemed to be moving more swiftly than my continuous clumsy stumbling. However, I knew my glory wouldn't last long as I was beginning to tire.

As much as I didn't want to give in, I knew I kind of had to. He would catch up with me and would probably harm more than usual. I decided to slow down. I stopped, leaning over with one of my sweaty palms flat against the chrome wall. That was my longest run from I can remember. I felt pleased with myself and gave myself a mental pat on the back. I stood tall, leaning on the wall with my back and slowly sliding down it. I hugged my knees as my breathing began steadying.

Wait a second I thought to myself, Where has he gone, I am sure he was chasing me only seconds ago?!

That's when I heard it, his macabre laugh that made my hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I guardedly gazed to see his figure literally standing on top of me with that odd single orb that stares at you. He never blinks for he is a robot. A metarex leader. For he is Dark Oak and he scares me. I gulped loudly and it seemed to echo around the corridor like an explosion.

"Finally," he said in a tone which made my blood run cold. "I have caught you. You are very imbecilic to think that you could escape from me. Why do you believe you can escape? Why do you have so much hope that you will? I have never understood humans' ludicrous behaviour; it sickens me." He paused and for a moment I was about to snap at him for insulting my species though no matter how hard I tried to speak it only came out in childish whimpers much to my dismay. He continued.

"What appropriate punishment should I give you? It has to be very gratifying for me and grievous for you. WELL THEN HUMAN, GET UP! AFTER THIS TREATMENT YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH PAIN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY! NOW I HAVE COMMANDED YOU STAND AND YOU WILL OBEY!"

I was fuming and I felt like steam was gushing out of my ears. I couldn't let him hurt me again. I had had enough and so I screamed in defence at the top of my lungs.

"NEVER, YOU HAVE HURT ME FOR LAST TIM...ARGH!" I never got a chance to finish my sentence as he had stabbed something sharp into my arm at an odd angle. A needle. I shrieked powerfully as I could feel the liquid that was inside the needle travel into my blood stream. My vision blurred as I shakily moved my hand towards the needle and weakly pulled it out of my pale skin. The sharp object had a picture on it. It was blurry and I had become unconscious but when I awoke I would clearly find out the picture was. The last thing I heard was Dark Oak's deathly cackle.

~End Dream~

* * *

Nothing. No one. Nowhere. No life. Everything was white and fluffy. The texture was cold but somewhat soothing to touch. Snow. She was out cold and no one was there to save her from her icy demise. Chunky snowflakes fell upon her shivering form and everyone caused her to shudder. It was winter and a light snow flurry was covering the snow from last nights' heavy snow storm. It had covered the land like a chilly duvet; soothing yet brutal. If the female continued to stay outside in this weather, she would most likely suffer hypothermia or worse...death.

Not too far away, a cobalt streak was making its way through the flossy substance. It finally stopped and its body could finally be described. It was a male anthropomorphic hedgehog, emerald orbs and red tenner shoes. He was wearing a cyan coloured coat with a cobalt warm scarf. He observed his surroundings before jetting off again leaving a snow tornado as he went. He was the fastest thing alive; he was Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. A well suited name for a speedy boy such as himself. He loved his speed and claimed that without it, he would be nothing. Losing his speed for him would be like swimming. They were both impossible.

He was on his way to visit Cream and her polite mother Vanilla. He had promised to pay them a visit and he knew it would break her heart for him not showing up. She was so cute and innocent no one could ever say no to her. She is not a spoilt brat and uses her puppy faces for good things.

His train of thought was interrupted by a groaning sound. Curious, Sonic skidded to a halt and listened. Had he been mistaken? Was he hearing things? He did not know. The only thing he could hear now was the howling wind. Must have been my imagination he thought shrugging it off.

The blue blur was about to set off when he heard it again. The groaning sound. This time he was one hundred percent sure he had heard it. He looked to his left and then to his right and surprisingly, something orange caught his eye. He blinked a few times and began to wonder if he was seeing things and if he wasn't was that _thing_ making the moaning noise. Cautiously, he tiptoed towards it and he noticed that it was ginger instead of orange.

His emerald orbs widened and a gasp of shock escaped his lips. There, lying on the icy surface was a young female ginger hedgehog with unusual tall ears. She had ginger hair like the rest of her body and peach arms. Her hair was tied in a high pony with a black hair bobble and an ivory head band. She wore a knee length white dress that was the same colour as the snow and no shoes were present.

Sonic gazed around and no footprints other than his own were present. This confused him and he began to ponder how she had gotten there if she hadn't walked. She couldn't have flown here or chaos controlled as there was no chaos emerald. So how did she get there? His rushing thought were halted by another groan and Sonic then lost himself again in thought. How long had she been there? She would surely suffer some sort of cold or hypothermia if he didn't get her warm. There was just something about her that made Sonic confused like she was the exact description of someone but he didn't know who.

I can't leave her out her, she'll freeze *sigh* I guess you're going to have come with me he thought to himself as he scooped her up gently into a bridal style and made his way to Cream and Vanilla's, hoping that they would know what to do...

* * *

**Well that's chappie 1 done and chappie 2 should be out soon enough.**

**Who is this girl? **

**Is she the same one girl from the dream?**

**And why does Sonic think she is the exact description of someone?**

**All will be revealed soon 8D**

**Until then have a supersonic day XD xox**


End file.
